Endless
by kim ah reum
Summary: bagi Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah senin pribadinya, musim gugur pribadinya, dan daun kering pribadinya. bagi Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah sabtu pribadinya, musim semi pribadinya, dan daun basah pribadinya. tentang pertemuan, perpisahan, takdir dan mencintai sampai akhir. remake/ KyuMin / GS / oneshoot


**Sebuah remake dari fanfiction berjudul "ENDLESS" karya Naya Cho**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

Ide cerita dan sebagian besar cerita diambil dari ff aslinya dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya.

.

.

Title:

 **ENDLESS**

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

And other cast

Warning:

GS, Typos, de el el

Oneshoot

.

.

 **Seoul, 2058**

Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel birunya yang sedikit lusuh. Rambut ikal yang yang kebanyakan telah memutih itu bergerak pelan tertiup angin musim semi. Ia tampak fokus mengumpulkan udara dari ujung hidungnya yang masih menggariskan ketampanan. Kelopak mata dengan ekor penuh keriput itu tertutup, merasakan sensasi menghirup udara musim semi yang menyengat dan menikmatinya. Kegiatan yang disukai dari gadisnya dulu. Kegiatan aneh yang mereka lakukan bersama. Suatu hal yang akhirnya juga menjadi kegiatan favoritnya sejak –entah- berapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Udara dingin di musim semi, kau pernah merasakannya? Bau basah dan beku sisa musim dingin. Tidak begitu mirip dengan bau tanah sehabis hujan, karena itu hangat dan ini tidak sama sekali, menyengat seperti tersetrum es. Tapi pria tua itu masih terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya. Ia hanya terlalu senang musim dingin telah berlalu sehingga ia bisa menikmati aroma ini lagi, mengingat-ingat dan mengacak memorinya yang mulai menumpul.

Dan ingatannya tidak salah tentang tempat ini, halte bus tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Di ujung sana, di ujung bangku yang sekarang mungkin sudah berganti dan direnovasi beberapa kali. Ia masih ingat sekali bagaimana gadis itu hanya perlu dua detik untuk menjungkir balikkan dunianya. Bagaimana ia untuk pertama kalinya menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Dan bagaimana ia, di detik itu juga memutuskan tujuan hidupnya.

.

.

 **Seoul, 2005**

Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku lalu sedetik setelahnya aku mempercepat langkah saat menyadari tidak lebih dari lima belas menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

 _Ahh.. sial!_ Aku menggerutu dalam hati sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus. Ban sepedaku bocor sehingga aku harus naik bus agar bisa secepatnya sampai di sekolah. Jarak dari rumahku menuju halte bus yang lumayan jauh ditambah hujan yang mendadak walaupun tidak terlalu deras tapi dalam keadaan diburu waktu seperti ini, alangkah menyebalkannya hal tersebut.

Langkah kaki dan gerutuanku terhenti begitu saja ketika tidak sengaja mataku menumbuk pada gadis itu. Ia yang duduk di bangku halte paling ujung walaupun tidak orang lain disekitarnya. Ia berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari bawah naungan atap halte, membuka telapak tangannya dan membiarkan tangan itu basah oleh tetes air hujan. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memejamkan mata tidak peduli, tersenyum dalam dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sedikit mengendus. Gadis itu… aneh, pikirku. Tapi lebih aneh lagi karena dalam saat bersamaan aku juga beranggapan bahwa ia terlalu menarik untuk di lewatkan.

Dan aku belum mempersiapkan diri saat itu. Bus yang datang dari arah belakangku membunyikan klakson yang cukup nyaring sehingga gadis itu tersentak cepat dan menoleh ke arahku. Ke arah bus itu sebenarnya, yang secara tidak langsung memberikan akses agar aku bisa menatapnya secara benar, tepat di mata foxy bermanic cokelat gelap.

.

.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida_ ," ia membungkuk dan tersenyum di depan kelas. Dengan cengiran malu-malu, ada rona merah menghiasi pipi berisinya. Dia pindahan dari Ilsan, membuat seluruh siswa di kelas menatapnya penuh takjub, norak sekali. Aku pun sama, menatapnya seperti idiot, dengan alasan yang berbeda.

 _Lee Sungmin…_

 _Sungmin_ …

 _Ming…_

Rasanya aku senang sekali melafalkan nama itu. _Min…_

Tuhan sepertinya sedang berbaik hati padaku, Kim _seonsangnim_ menyuruhnya menjadi teman sebangkuku dan mendadak aku merasa tersedak pulpen. Gadis itu mengangguk patuh, lalu melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia menyapaku pelan sebelum mengambil tempat kosong di sisiku. Sapaan yang terdengar sangat normal tapi sanggup membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun si jenius kehilangan semua kata untuk membalasnya, dan berakhir dengan tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. Ah bukan, idiot lebih tepat.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku kecil berwarna pink dan peralatan tulisnya, mencoret-coret entah apa disana yang aku yakini itu bukan tentang pelajaran biologi yang sedang disampaikan Kim _seonsangnim._ Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, menulis di belakang buku catatanku. Hari ini, aku sudah membuat satu keputusan, bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, jadi berikutnya, aku harus mengambil keputusan-keputusan lain yang mungkin lebih rumit. Untuk tahu lebih dari sekedar namanya, untuk memahami apa saja yang ia suka dan tidak, dan tentang apa saja kebiasaannya. Dan yang paling kuinginkan, berbicara akrab dengannya, dengan begitu artinya aku satu langkah lebih dekat dengannya di bandingkan orang-orang lain. Yeah, aku sudah menetapkannya.

Dia adalah tujuan akhirku. Jadi mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, dia harus menerimaku juga sebagai tujuan akhirnya.

.

.

Kantin sedang tidak terlalu ramai saat aku, Shindong dan Eunhyuk sedang ribut-ributnya menggoda Donghae soal gadis tingkat pertama yang disukainya itu. Seketika tawaku terhenti saat aku melihatnya dengan tubuh kaku dan tampak canggung, membawa nampan berisi makanan sambil matanya tak lepas berkeliling mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk, ia berjalan cepat ke salah satu sudut, paling ujung dan sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Eunhyuk menegurku saat menyadari aku sudah bangkit berdiri dan sedang bersiap mengangkut juga nampan makanku yang belum tersentuh.

"Mengadu peruntungan," sahutku kalem dan tanpa menoleh lagi segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Gadis itu tersentak, menampakkan ekspresi bingung saat nampanku sampai di meja yang sama dengannya. Ia melanjutkan menjejalkan ramyeon ke dalam mulutnya saat aku duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Ia tidak bertanya apapun, dan aku tidak mencoba mengatakan apapun juga, tidak bisa tepatnya… kemampuan verbalku menguap setiap berada dalam radius kurang dari dua meter darinya.

Terkadang, gadis itu menunjukkan perasaan risihnya dengan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya, terutama ketika ia makan, atau mungkin karena ia sadar dengan perbuatanku. Aku telahmencuri. Benar, mencuri tatap di detik-detik yang sekarang menjadi berharga hanya karena ada dia di sini. Aku memasukkan paksa sup kimchi yang masih panas itu kemulutku cepat-cepat, menelannya bahkan sebelum sepat mengunyah dengan benar. Alasanku hanya… agar aku bisa lebih cepat menatapnya lagi, agar tidak kehilangan satu detik mengamatinya. Melihat caranya makan, merasa khawatir ia akan tersedak atau apa pun, begini pun… rasanya aku sudah tidak perlu karbohidrat dan tambahan protein apapun lagi.

Cukup dia saja…

.

.

Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, menanyainya film apa yang ia suka, music apa yang ia dengar, buku apa yang sedang ia baca, dan berbagai kesukaannya yang lain. Tapi bahkan tepat seminggu kami menjadi teman sebangku, aku belum berhasil mengatakan satu kalimat apa saja untuk bicara dengannya, selalu tidak bisa.

Dan aku, pria idiot ini sekarang sudah seperti seorang paparazzi, berkeliaran di sekitarnya sambil menenteng satu kamera kemana-mana. Aku hanya bisa membidiknya dengan lensa polaroidku, sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak agar ia tidak menyadarinya. Tapi entahlah, apakah aku yang terlalu hebat atau memang dia saja yang tidak terlalu peka sampai tidak menyadari sorotan-sorotan kamera dari pria gila ini yang terus menguntitnya kemana-mana.

Satu ide melintas di otakku, kuletakkan semangkuk es krim blueberry berwarna ungu muda dengan tambahan wafer roll dan cherry diatasnya. Di meja yang sama –meja kami, aku lebih suka menyebutnya begitu, dengan –lagi-lagi- semangkuk ramyeon yang sedang ia santap. Aku mundur sedikit, mencari angel yang tepat untuk membidik. Aku memotretnya, dia dan es krim itu, lensaku memang lebih fokus ke mangkuk es krim, terpaksa, tapi tidak dengan optic mataku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya akhirnya, terdengar sedikit terganggu dan sebisa mungkin memposisikan diri agar tidak terkena jepretan apapun. Aku nyaris tertawa, gadis konyol itu menunjukkan reaksi seperti alergi pada kamera sementara ia tidak tahu menahu ada berapa banyak pose dirinya terjepret oleh Polaroid hitamku.

"Memotret tentu saja." Jawabku asal, berusaha cuek.

Ia mendengus pelan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang merah muda kental.

Aku dorong mangkuk es krim itu kehadapannya. "Kau mau?"

Gadis itu menggeleng tidak terlalu kentara. Dalam situasi seperti ini ia jelas sekali memiliki sifat tertutup dan kesulitan bersosialisasi, seperti yang di katakan murid-murid lain, gadis yang dingin, tapi di mataku, begini ia malah seperti sedang menunjukkan sisi-sisi kecil sehingga kunciran ikal yang ringan di belakang kepalanya itu turut bergoyang pelan. Bagaimana ya, ia sulit diterjemahkan, aku rasa tidak ada makhluk seperti ini lagi di dunia, ia begitu tidak tertebak.

Aku menyendok es krim blueberry itu sebelum meleleh ketika merasakan gadis itu tengah menatap dengan mata berharap padaku. Itu … menyihir, setidaknya aku bisa melihat gurat dua bintang di kedua matanya.

"Itu… apa kau punya rasa strawberry?"

Aku menyeringai, beranjak dari bangku sejenak untuk menghilang di balik dapur kantin lalu kembali dengan semangkuk es krim strawberry. Gadis itu menungguku menyantap es krimku selama satu menit sebelum ikut menyendok es krimya ke mulutnya. Aku menikmati pemandangan itu, merasa geli dengan perkiraan apa yang akan terjadi. Baik, saatnya menghitung mundur. Tiga, dua…

Gadis itu muntah,"asin!"

Dan aku tidak sanggup menahan tawaku. Maaf, tapi… kurasa ini satu-satunya cara agar kau meliatku, agar kau bisa tertawa bersamaku, agar kau bicara padaku dengan lebih leluasa.

.

.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Aku menyukai cara dia mengucapkan namaku. Dengan suaranya yang cempreng itu, tapi pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia menyebutkannya dengan lebih… manja? Aissh, apa yang aku pikirkan?!

"Ye?"

"kembalikan buku catatanku!" serunya.

"Buku catatan apa?" aku bertanya pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau melihatku saat menulis buku itu tadi."

"Dengan bukti apa kau menuduhku mengambilnya?" ucapku tenang, berusaha sedikit menggodanya dengan tatapanku. Dan yah, kurasa ini bakatku untuk selalu terlihat keren dan tenang bagaimanapun itu, meski kenyataannya hatiku seperti akan meledak sekarang juga.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Gumamnya sambil merengut dan melipat tangan di dada.

Ia menunjukkan tampang kesal yang ditahannya, bagiku itu lucu, dengan pipinya yang merona merah, bibir di kerucutkan, dan kunciran yang sedikit bergoyang menuruti setiap gerakannya. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya saat bergerak cepat meninggalkanku. Punggungnya yang sempit, terlihat tegas namun rapuh, membuatku merasa tidak rela ketika ia berada semakin jauh dari jangkauan pandangku.

.

.

Satu ketukan..

Dua ketukan..

Astaga! Ini pasti rekorku untuk terjaga di jam seperti ini. Benar saja, aku menguap ketika mengambil kerikil dan bersiap membuat ketukan ketiga dengan melemparnya pada kaca itu ketika jendelanya terbuka. Aku cepat-cepat mengulas senyum seringai sambil mengarahkan mataku ke tempat lain agar tidak fokus padanya. Tidak, aku takut akan terlihat bodoh setiap berhadapan langsung dengan manic cokelatnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Itu tidak Cho Kyuhyun sekali.

"Kyuhyun?" gadis tu mengucek matanya, tidak hanya sekali, seperti meyakinkan diri. "Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanyanya satu menit kemudian.

Aku mengangkat bahu cuek. Setidaknya, aku berusaha terlihat cuek, masih dengan senyum satu sudutku. "Bertamu dan… minta maaf."

"Bertamu?" ia mengecek dirinya, pati mengira-ngira apa yang salah. "Tapi bukankah ada cara yang lebih sopan untuk bertamu selain melempari kaca jendela kamar orang?" ujarnya tampak sebal. lagi-lagi melipat tangannya di dada dan mencebikkan bibir. Herannya, bibir itu masih saja berwarna merah muda cerah bahkan ketika ia baru bangun tidur, dan herannya lagi, seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan berubah bodoh tidak terkendali cukup dengan menatap salah satu bagian wajah itu.

Aku berdehem sebentar, berusaha menetralkan nafasku yang mulai acak-acakan. "Hujan gerimis, pagi yang dingin, daun dan aspal yang basah, dan.. seseorang di luar jendelanya. Aku tahu ada satu gadis aneh yang menyukai itu semua. Dengan ini… bisakah dia memaafkanku?"

Manic berwarna coklat gelap itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang berganti-ganti dengan cepat. Kaget lalu bingung dan terakhir ia menyipitkan matanya untuk menatapku tajam-tajam.

"Kau.. pasti benar kau yang mencuri buku catatanku?"

Aku tertawa kecil, gadis itu memang menuliskan semuanya di sana, tentang apa –apa yang ia suka, apa-apa yang ia benci, serta hal-hal konyol yang melintas di otaknya yang tidak tertebak. Semua orang bisa saja melihatnya sebagai gadis dingin yang asing, tapi hanya aku yang sadar dengan benar, gadis ini bahkan terlalu konyol dan kekanakan.

"Untuk itulah aku minta maaaf"

"Kembalikan!" serunya.

"Lamaran konyol di bawah gerimis. Lagu ciptaan sendiri yang aneh diiringi petikan gitar. Aku akan mengingatnya." Seringaiku semakin lebar.

"Aku meragukan kau bisa bermain gitar mengingat kau melempari jendelaku dengan batu _, pabo-sshi!"_

Nyaris saja aku tertawa geli demi menatap matanya yang bergerak liar, mencari argument untuk balas memojokkanku. Tapi seingatku, tidak ada yang pernah menang jika berdebat denganku.

"aku minta maaf.." ulangku pelan. "Tapi… bisakah aku menyimpannya? Memangnya kau tidak tertarik seseorang merealisasikan lamaran impianmu yang tidak terpikirkan oleh pria manapun itu? Ah, lagipula seingatku kau menulis tentangku lumayan banyak dalam buku itu, tentang bagaimana aku salah satu pria paling mendekati tipemu dan paling kau inginkan untuk berjalan di sisimu dan mengucapkan janji yang sama dengamu?"

"Aissh, Kyu!"

Ada satu hal yang membuatku terpana tentang umpatannya. Dia menyebut namaku, nama kecilku, dan itu terdengar sangat pas.

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum menatapnya, mengaguminya, cobe menghafal seperti apa lekuk-lekuk wajahnya agar nanti ketika merindukannya, aku tidak lagi begitu kerepotan. Dan sebenarnya alasan paling sederhana adalah hanya karena aku tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Lee Sungmin… dia.. semenarik itu.

Aku mengacungkan jari kelingking di depannya.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh tanganmu dengan cara seperti ini? Maafkan aku…"

Ia menatapku ragu, ada rona merah di pipinya saat ia menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikannya, membuatku mati-matian untuk terlihat masih seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang keren di depan gadis bodoh ini. Kemudian seperti ada listrik statis mengelir padaku saat jemarinya yang mungil mengait pas di kelingkingku. Ia tersenyum padaku, untuk pertama kalinya. Manis sekali.

Aku berusaha balas tersenyum. "Min…"

"Eung..?"

"Sisir rambutmu, kau jelek dan bau sekali seperti singa."

"Yak!"

.

.

"Kau ketahuan main PSP saat jam pelajaran lagi ya?" tanyanya saat ia baru saja menempelkan punggungnya pada punggungku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Aku tertawa, senang dia memahami dengan benar tentangku. Ya, aku tahu dia memahamiku sebaik aku mempelajari apa-apa tentangnya. Dia suka strawberry, musim semi, pink, hujan pagi, aroma daun basah dan sabtu. Sabtu tempat beristirahat, tempat kembali. Dan aku sebaliknya, tertarik pada kopi, musim gugur, biru, hujan sore, aroma daun kering, dan senin. Senin tempat memulai dan merancang masa depan.

"Temani aku main PSP."

"Lagi? bagaimana jika aku kalah?!" protesnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum geliku lalu segera berbalik untuk melihat tampang bodohnya dan menjitak keningnya. "pabo-ya. Kau memang tidak pernah menang 'kan?"

Ia mendumel pelan, entah apa, yang terlihat hanya bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak ke depan, menggelikan. Kurasa dia satu-satunya gadis bodoh yang mau saja menemaniku bermain PSP meski kemampuannya sangat jauh di bawahku. Ia yang menjadi tempatku bersandar saat lelah dan begitupan sebaliknya. Gadis itu sesekali mengomel panjang pendek, tapi ia menurut saja. Dasar!

.

.

Dari kejauhan, aku sulit sekali mengatur ekspresiku setiap mataku menumbuk pemandangan tentangnya. Ia yang tertawa lepas, ia yang hampir seperti merengek di waktu-waktu ia terlihat kesal, dan yang dengan cepat, satu menit kemudian berlari-lari kegirangan. Sungmin-ku. Dan sialnya, mataku selalu sengaja mencari pemandangan yang ada dia di dalamnya.

"Kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya?"

Aku terpaksa menoleh ke suara itu. Di depanku, sambil menenggak minuman ringannya, Eunhyuk menatapku keji. Aku coba memutar otak dan tidak menemukan kesalahan apapun, kejahilan apapun seharian ini yang membuatnya menatapku seperti menuduh aku sudah membunuh seseorang.

"Mengakui apa?"

"Kau menyukainya kan? Lee sungmin."

Aku tersedak. Rasanya seperti seseorang telah mencampur batu dalam minumanku.

"Kau itu bicara apa?" tanyaku setidak antusias mungkin setelah berhasil menetralkan tenggorokanku.

Eunhyuk tampak menyeringai dengan gusinya yang selalu mudah terlihat. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "kau itu konyol sekali Kyuhyun-ah, kau taruh di menara mana harga dirimu itu eoh? Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu. Caranya menetapmu sama seperti kau menatapnya, kau tahu? Seperti dua orang bodoh. Sebaiknya pikirkan ulang secara baik-baik sebelum sesuatu membuatmu menyesal. Karena ku dengar Siwon juga menyukai gadis itu."

.

.

Belajar untuk olimpiade matematika membuat duniaku serasa diacak-acak, setidaknya aku diharuskan untuk diam di kamar, bercinta dengan kitab-kitab kalkulus dan trigonometri demi memenangkan ajang murahan itu dan mengangkat nama sekolah. Aku tidak tertarik sebenarnya, tidak lagi sejak aku menyadari hal ini menguras seluruh waktuku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya semingguan ini dan itu membuatku setengah gila.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. aku mengetuk jendela kamarnya dan diam, mempersiapkan diri agar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi girang saat melihatnya. Ia membuka jendela tidak lebih dari tiga detik kemudian. Wajah itu tampak lebih berseri dari biasanya.

" _Pabo-sshi_! Kau kemana saja?!"

" _Pabo-ya_! Minggir dan biarkan aku masuk!"

Ia merengut. "Galak sekali," cibirnya lalu menggeser tubuh sehingga aku pun memanjat jendela itu dengan mudah.

"Kyu.. aku punya kejutan untukmu" sambutnya bahkan sebelum aku berhasil menjejakkan kakiku di lantai kamarnya. Kamar yang jika di hitung-hitung porsinya sama banyak ku tempati dengan kamarku sendiri.

"Jangan bilang kalau hamstermu mati, sudah ku bilang memiliki peliharaan itu merepotkan." Ujarku menebak-nebak asal sambil mencari tempat yang nyaman. Aku berbaring di kasurnya yang rapi,dan berwarna pink. Entah sejak kapan, pink tidak lagi membuatku mual.

"Bukan itu Kyu…"

Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan getaran di kasur, ia duduk di sampingku dengan memeluk boneka beruang besar yang tadi ia renggut karena sempat ku jadikan bantal.

"Aku… eung, aku baru saja memulai hubungan dengan Siwon"

Saat itulah aku merasa membuka mata adalah pekerjaan yang sangat berat. Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi berputar dan membuatku pening, rasanya ada beban ratusan kilo yang menghimpit paru-paruku sehingga aku kesulitan bernafas, meski kenyataannya jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ini tidak benar 'kan? Telingaku pasti bermasalah, ya, aku harap begitu. Aku ingin membuka mata, menatapnya dan menanyainya apa ini benar, tapi aku terlalu takut.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar di sini." Dan kuharap setelah bangun semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

3 februari ya? Aku hampir saja tidak ingat dengan ulang tahunku sendiri setelah di recoki dengan berbagai persiapan ujian dan kelulusan. Jika saja ponselku tidak berdering terus-menerus dan ucapan selamat yang berdatangan seperti kawanan lebah dari gadis-gadis di sekolah yang sebenarnya tidak ku kenal. Lalu ketika aku membuka jendelaku pagi ini, sebuah amplop terselip. Berwarna merah muda. Ck! Gampang sekali di tebak siapa orang aneh yang pagi-pagi buta menyelipkan ini di kisi jendela kamarku.

Di dalamnya sebuah kertas putih lebar dengan coretan tinta warna hitam. Beraroma sama dengan wangi sabun yang suka ia pakai karena ia tidak suka memakai parfum. Isinya adalah gambar. Gambar-gambar ilustrasi seperti komik.

Gambar disana menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang sepertinya itu adalah dia, sayang kurang sesuai karena gadis di sana sangat ramping dan berpostur tinggi sementara Sungmin-ku adalah seorang yang pendek dan agak berisi, setidaknya pipinya. Gadis itu dengan semangatnya ingin membuat sebuah kue tart ulangtahun yang ujung-ujungnya gagal karena di acak-acak peliharaannya si tikus kuning itu. Padahal aku pernah mengingatkannya untuk melenyapkan makhluk kuning itu sesegera mungkin.

Di akhir ia hanya menuliskan kata "maaf". Sebuah kata yang tidak perlu. Dia bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat untukku, bukan pemberi hadiah yang paling ku inginkan. Tapi setidaknya, dia memberi lebih dari yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku memejamkan mata dan berdoa semoga besok aku bisa ulangtahun lagi, besoknya lagi, dan besok lusanya lagi.

Aku melipat kertas itu hati-hati, menyimpannya benar-benar meski aku tahu, aku sudahmenyimpannya dengan sangat benar di otakku.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan ke Oxford?"

Aku baru saja memamerkan surat itu padanya yang satu jam lalu di cium-cium oleh ibu dan ayahku. Tidak dengannya, aku bisa melihat perubahan raut yang drastis di wajahnya yang tidak sempat atau mungkin tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Hmm.. beasiswa penuh. Aku hebat 'kan?"

"S-selamat," ucapnya tidak girang sama sekali. Ia menundukkan wajah, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapanku.

Aku tidak mencoba meraup dan menegakkan wajahnya, juga tidak berusaha menatapnya. Hanya menebak dan merasakan mungkin ia juga sama sepertiku sekarang. Sesak. Aku tidak ingin suatu saat tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya dan mencium aromanya lagi. jika bisa, aku ingin duduk disini, dikamarnya, dan menatapnya sepanjang waktu tanpa berkedip. Hanya saja… hidup adalah tentang realitas.

"Aku akan berangkat dua minggu lagi. kau…" aku memberanikan diri menyentuh rambutnya yang halus, mencoba menggapai-gapai aromanya yang terbiasa vanilla, merangkum wangi itu dan menyimpannya baik-baik. Aku tahu tidak akan ada wangi sebaik ini lagi yang bisa ku hirup. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Mandirilah. Kau tidak bisa bergantung lagi padaku. Jangan terlalu sering bertengkar dengan Siwon karena tidak akan ada aku yang mengusap air matamu, jadi usap air matamu sendiri nanti tapi jangan terlalu sering menangis. Jangan lupa untuk membawa dompet atau ponsel saat berpergian, tidak akan ada pria bodoh yang keluyuran tengah malam mencarimu jika kau tersesat. Sisir rambutmu sehabis bangun tidur. Jangan…"

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun. Perhatikan jalanmu, jangan terlalu sering jatuh dan menabrak, tidak akan ada pria aneh yang membawa P3K kemanapun hanya karena kau. Jangan mencoba tidur larut sepertiku. Perhatikan jadwal makanmu." Aku menatap gadis ini, yang aku tahu matanya basah tapi berkeras menatapku, menyambung ucapanku dengan suara bergetar. Sebenarnya, aku pun sama buruknya. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak bisa bersuara, entah apa yang menyangkut di tenggorokannku.

"Itukah… yang coba kau katakan? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa?"

"kau bisa. Kau harus bisa."

Jangan menatapnya. Jangan. Aku takut menatapnya. Jika menatapnya, aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan melihat apa-apa, karena aku pasti akan menangis seperti bayi.

"Min-ah, pernahkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Ia mengerjap, menyebabkan dua bulir air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Kurasa aku hanya bisa mengatakannya satu kali, jadi dengarlah baik-baik." Aku mengambil langkah maju, persetan dengan semua apapun yang telah dan akan terjadi di dunia ini, kali ini, detik ini saja aku ingin menunjukkan betapa egoisnya aku.

Aku mendaratkan bibirku di kelopak matanya, satu hal yang dari dulu merupakan hal pertama yang ingin sekali kulakukan tapi tidak pernah bisa ku lakukan, tidak sekalipun saat ia tertidur di pangkuanku. Hangat dan basah. Dan sulit sekali mengangkat bibirku dari sana. Aku ingin seperti ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

" _Pabo-ya, saranghae._." bisikku, menikmati bagaimana kalimat sederhana itu akhirnya meluncur dari mulutku, menuju indera pendengarannya, dan akhirnya ia tahu.

Kulihat bahunya yang sempit itu bergetar. Bisakah… aku memeluknya? Hal kedua yang paling ingin ku lakukan.

" _Nado, pabo-sshi_ " ucapnya dan detik setelahnya tubuh mungil itu sudah berada dalam rengkuhanku.

"Jangan menangis tanpa sepengetahuanku Min!" omelku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ada perasaan familiar disini, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kegiatan mengacak rambut Sungmin si kelinci nantinya. "Ah, aku lupa kau punya pacar. Kau bisa mengadu padanya."

Airmukanya berubah. Aku tahu, tapi mencoba tidak peduli. Aku mundur selangkah dan di susul langkah-langkah berikutnya. Berbalik cepat menghadap jendela dan sesegera mungkin melompat keluar sebelum otakku kembali terbalik sehingga membuatku bertahan disana, menyakitinya lebih-lebih dan menyakiti hatiku sendiri.

.

.

Apakah kau tahu rasanya sesak napas? Menahan diri untuk tidak menemuinya. Membiasaka untuk tidak melihat atau mendengar suaranya. Menekan rasa rinduku dalam-dalam. Tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik, menemuinya lalu pergi, atau tidak bertemu sama sekali.

Jika saja Sungmin tidak menerima cinta pria menyebalkan itu, jika saja aku tidak di haruskan memperhatikan aksi mesra mereka setiap hari, pasti hal berat untuk menerima beasiswa ini dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Gadis yang bukan milikku sama sekali.

Rasanya aku seperti masokis yang terus menikmati rasa sakit setiap berpikir tentangnya. Diam-diam mengkhawatirkannya, diam-diam mencuri waktu setiap pagi di depan rumahnya, menunggu ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan menikmati wajahnya untuk sebentar di balik tempat persembunyianku agar ia tidak melihatku.

Hari ini aku tidak melewatkan moment menatapnya, lagi. karena kupastikan hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir aku bisa menemukan siluet bayangannya. Oxford akan menenggelamkanku dalam-dalam. Ketika aku memasuki mobil yang mengentarkanku kebandara, disitulah aku melihatnya mengintip dan mungkin menangis di balik jendela kamarnya. Bodoh! Bukankah sudah ku katakana jangan menangis tanpa sepengetahuanku?!

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara yang rasa-rasanya sangat tidak ingin untuk kupikirkan, aku mengingat-ingat amplop yang ku temukan di kisi jendelaku pagi ini. Sebuah kertas besar dengan coretan komik ilustrasi miliknya. Aku merasa hafal dengan ilustrasi yang ia tulis. Tentang pria menyebalkan, lalu pria menyebalkan dan seterusnya pria menyebalkan. Ia menggambar semua hal menyebalkan dariku. Lalu satu kolom sebelum kolom terakhir yang kosong tanpa gambar apa-apa, adalah seorang gadis –dirinya- yang mengatakan pada pria menyebalkan itu bahwa pria itu adalah hujan pribadinya, musim semi pribadinya, sabtu pribadinya. Hal-hal menyebalkan yang ia sukai, tempat ia jatuh berkali-kali, dan tempat ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Aku ingin akhir yang bahagia, Kyu.

Dan aku menyimpan lembaran kertas itu, menunggu takdir membuat keputusan agar aku bisa menemukan akhirnya.

.

.

 **Seoul, 2058**

Ketika bus berhenti di halte berikutnya di pinggiran kota Seoul, pria tua itu bergerak hati-hati menuju pintu keluar dan selanjutnya mengambil lintasan berjalan kaki di bantu tongkatnya. Matahari mulai sedikit naik sehingga udara tidak lagi begitu dingin. Musim semi menyambutnya melalui rentetan bunga-bunga kuning dan merah muda sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Khas musim semi sekali. Khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

Ia memetik salah satu bunga berwarna merah muda. Satu hal yang mengingatkannya pada wanitanya. Pria itu terkekeh sambil sedikit merapikan mantelnya serta kacamata, ia sebenarnya benci harus memakai kacamata dan tetap saja penglihatannya mengabur sejak sepuluh tahun belakangan. Hal yang cukup buruk karena sejak itu ia menjadi sulit untuk menampaki wanitanya, menikmati saat pertambahan kerut baru di wajah itu dan mentertawakannya. Kenyataannya sama saja, mereka sama tuanya, dan bahkan ia dua kali lipat lebih buruk dari wanitanya yang wajahnya selalu saja menipu soal umur.

Ia mengambil tikungan yang mengarah ke bukit. Pemakaman.

.

.

 **Seoul, 2013**

"I breathed in the cold air. My heart is also missing you. My heart felt much better and urged meto return before the arduous night comes. Yes, it was you that brought me out. Who held tightly to my hands in my pockets. The you from late autumn that year, where are you walking now. I miss the sound of your footsteps...,"

Aku duduk di atas sepedaku, memetik gitarku hasil pembelajaranku bertahun- tahun pada temanku di Oxford dan menyanyikan lagu itu, tidak terlalu keras tapi kurasa cukup untuk mengimbangi bunyi gitar serta terdengar melewati ventilasi kayu- kayu jendela rumahnya dan membangunkan gadis itu. Ya, rumah gadis itu. Jendela yang dulu menjadi tujuan mataku setiap harinya.

Ini masih pagi-pagi sekali, langit bahkan belum benar-benar terang sejak matahari baru saja dijadwalkan untuk terbit dan ia nyaris dikatakan tidak bisa terbit karena awan mendung yang mendominasi sejak tadi. Gerimis mengujani Seoul sejak setengah jam yang lalu, membuatku terpaksa mengenakan jaket tebal dan tetap saja berakhir dengan tubuh lembab setelah hampir setengah jam itu pula berdiri di bawah jendelanya, di bawah gerimis.

Aku bisa mendengar bunyi gemerisik dan umpatan samar dari kamar itu, suara cempreng yang kali ini tepat seperti ingatan terakhirku, terdengar manja, tidak pernah berubah. Hanya bisa tersenyum dan tetap melanjutkan alunan laguku. Lagu yang kuciptakan khusus untuknya.

Dalam hati aku menghitung sampai sepuluh lalu memejamkan mata. Aku sudah memperkirakan ini, bahwa hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya ketika bangun tidur adalah membuka jendela dan menghirup aroma pagi dalam- dalam, aroma dingin yang menyakiti hidung tapi anehnya ia memiliki ketertarikan tidak wajar pada sensasi sakit itu. Ia suka melihat daun- daun hijau yang banyak ia tanam di bawah jendelanya, menemukan dedaunan itu basah karena embun, dan sekarang justru semakin basah karena gerimis. Hujan tipis di pagi hari, itu adalah kegilaannya yang lain. Lalu... aspal! Tepat di belakangku adalah jalanan yang tidak ramai, beraspal mulus, hitam, dan tentu saja basah membentuk genangan- genangan kecil.

Aku masih memejamkan mata rapat- rapat tepat ketika jendela kayu itu berderit terbuka. Masalahnya, aku takut, takut tidak bisa mengontrol diriku ketika menatapnya seperti yang sudah- sudah. Parahnya lagi, aku akan melihat wajah bangun tidurnya, rambutnya yang pasti berantakan dan wajah tanpa riasan, wajah paling polos miliknya. Aku bisa saja terkena serangan jantung karena kelewat senang. Aku menghirup aroma dingin pagi yang sedikit menyakitkan dalam- dalam, menghitung sampai tiga lalu membuka mata. Dan menemukannya.

Seperti ekspektasiku, aku mulai sulit mengolah oksigen dalam paru-paru, dan jika saja diizinkan aku pasti sudah membangun kemah di sini saat ini, hanya agar aku bisa melihat pemandangan ini setiap harinya, melihatnya bangun tidur, melihat betapa ia tampak kacau dan lucu, sekaligus... menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata. Bukankah ini keren?

Ia mengucek matanya berulang, menemukan fakta bahwa tidak ada perubahan dari apa yang ia ihat, bahwa ia tidak sedang menyambung mimpinya, dan seketika mata bulat itu berubah menatapku horor.

"Kyuhyun?! Kau di sini?!" Ia benar- benar menatapku seperti melihat setan. Ya, ya, orang -orang di kantor juga mengataiku setan.

Aku mengangkat bahu, menyandarkan gitarku pada sepeda untuk meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Baru berhenti ketika sudah mencapai jendelanya, ketika aku memiliki akses dengan mudah untuk bisa menyentuhnya. Jarak ini... kurang dari dua meter. Oh, ayolah Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pasti bisa mengatakan sesuatu, apasaja!

Aku tersenyum tenang, berusaha mati- matian mengatasi perutku yang sedang bergejolak hebat atau letupan -letupan menyebalkan di dadaku.

"Ada... apa?" tanyanya polos.

Yang benar saja! Aku sudah menghafal ini dengan baik kan? Kalimat itu. kenapa sekarang... rasanya setiap kata menghilang dari otakku? Dan lidahku... seperti dipilin es, kaku sekali.

Aku bergerak maju selangkah dan merasakan lututku melemas. Payah sekali. Lalu aku mendongak menatapnya, meluruskan antara tumbukan mataku dengan manik cokelat gelapnya.

Hujan. Sial. Harusnya gerimis, kenapa berubah menjadi hujan deras begini? Aku mengutuk dalam hati ketika merasakan butiran yang tadinya halus merambati pakaianku sekarang berubah mencari cairan sebesar biji jagung yang datang bergerombol seperti akan memukuliku.

Aku meneruskan kalimatku yang baru saja kuingat.

"Aku bukan pria terbaik, tapi aku ingin menjadi yang paling baik untukmu. Aku bukan prai sempurna, karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu untuk melengkapiku. Aku bukan pria yang menyukai ikatan, tapi kau satu-satunya yang mengubah persepsiku. Bisakah... aku mengikatmu?"

Gadis itu membulatkan mataku, menatapku benar- benar. Membuatku panik harus memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya.

"Tidak terdengar Kyu! Masuklah! Kau mau bicara apa?"

Haruskah aku bunuh diri sekarang? Semua ucapan paling mengerikan yang pernah meluncur dari lidahku bahkan tidak didengarkannya. Aku melompat ke jendelanya dengan kesal lalu memasangkan paksa cincin yang sudah kusiapkan ke jemarinya.

"Pokoknya. Kita akan menikah. Titik!"

.

.

 **Seoul, 2058**

Pria itu diam di sana cukup lama, tersenyum- senyum sendiri mengingat pengalaman- pengalamannya yang konyol. Telinganya yang kehilangan sensitivitas dan tanpa alat bantu dengar, tidak begitu menyadari ketika seorang anak kecil menurunkan sepeda di dekat situ dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kakek! Ibu panik mencarimu!"

"Katakan aku sibuk berkencan dengan istriku," sahut pria itu cuek. Anak laki -laki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun itu mendengus, menurutnya di dunia ini tidak ada kakek yang lebih menyebalkan dari ayah kandung dari ibu kandungnya itu.

"Kakek! Kau mau aku mati dihantam panci ya?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sabarlah Sunggyu -ya~ biar aku meletakkan bunga ini di jendela wanitaku. Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kami."

Anak yang dipanggil Sunggyu itu mengernyit, memperhatikan bahwa "di bawah jendela" yang dimaksud kakeknya itu adalah di sebuah makam yang sangat terawat. Tercantum nama neneknya di nisan makam itu, sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Anehnya, kakeknya yang hampir- hampir tidak bisa berpisah dari neneknya itu tidak menunjukkan wajah tidak relanya, tidak menunjukkan keegoisan masa mudanya.

"Kakek, kau tidak sedih ketika nenek meninggal?" anak itu memutuskan untuk mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun, menyamakan tatapannya pada nisan itu.

"Tidak. Aku bersyukur dia lebih dulu dariku. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir ia akan menangis diam- diam tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ia tidak akan kerepotan untuk bangkit dari tidur karena sudah tua dan sendiri tanpa aku. Aku tahu, dia terlalu mencintaiku," ujar pria tua tidak tahu diri sambil tergelak dan mengerling kecil pada cucu yang paling mirip dengannya, cucu yang suka membuat anaknya, Min Hyun kesakitan kepala.

"Sunggyu- ya~ di dunia ini tidak ada istilah akhir yang bahagia. Yang benar adalah bahagia sampai akhir."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, jangan timpuk saya karena ini terlihat seperti copas.

Saya hanya benar-benar suka dengan ff ini sejak saya pertama membacanya.

Rasanya… sesuatu sekali..

Cha, untuk yang ingin membaca ff aslinya silahkan kunjungi author-nim Naya Cho dan jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan

Pay.. pay..

Kim Ah Reum


End file.
